stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfleet Intelligence
You may also be looking for the fan film, Star Trek: SFI. Starfleet Intelligence is a division of the Federation Starfleet, tasked with gathering and analyzing information foreign powers in the galaxy and launching covert operations. :(The rogue intelligence division known by some as Section 31 operated separately from Starfleet Intelligence and had no official connection to SI.) 23rd century Operation Blackjack, coordinated out of Shadowstar Station, took place from 2288-89. It was considered successful, despite the loss of 60% of the personnel assigned to it. ( : Operation Blackjack) Operation Dhalang was a Starfleet Intelligence operation behind Romulan lines in 2294. ( : "Dhalang") 24th century In 2366, Section 214C was created, a joint Starfleet Intelligence and Research and Development group created to study the Borg threat and create countermeasures. |Section 214C|SWF episode}} In 2373, Starfleet Intelligence believed that the Klingon Empire was operating a covert intelligence base in the Cursa system. This base was subsequently destroyed by the . |Vengeance|SWF episode}} A few weeks before the Dominion War started Starfleet Intelligence reported that General G'tor was on the outer with the Klingon High Council. |Regression}} In 2381, Starfleet Intelligence agent Commander Peter Bradford became acquainted with Captain Benjamin Kelsoe and the crew of the [[USS Pioneer (NCC-1084)|USS Pioneer]] during the capture and interrogation of the So'ja operatives who attempted to assassinate President Korvin Mot. Later, in 2382, he was captured by Tyson Calok and taken back to a Coalition prison on Ka'al. ( : "In Custody", "The Boolran Eye, part three") Dominion War A member from Starfleet Intelligence was present during the capture of the Muir Changeling prior to the Battle of Guyra in early 2374. |Over the Horizon}} Captain Masters considered capturing a Jem'Hadar strike cruiser equipped with a cloaking device would be a coup for Starfleet Intelligence. |Q, Time and Again}} In late 2374, Special Operations Command captured a Jem'Hadar dreadnought for Starfleet Intelligence to go over. |A Dreadful Operation}} Following the encounter with the Vendoth in the Badlands they were debriefed by Starfleet Intelligence. The ship's sensor logs, retrieved bodies and wreckage of Vendoth origin was confiscated by Intelligence. |Into the Fire|SWF episode}} In early 2375, Starfleet Intelligence officers debriefed Captain Masters after he was kidnapped by Lieutenant Commander Kristin Sela. |Crossfire}} Positions * Chief (also known as Director) * Deputy Chief (a.k.a Deputy Director) Officers Administration * Admiral Nyota Uhura * Admiral Raner * Vice Admiral Marta Batanides * Rear Admiral Erik Pressman * Vice Admiral Fujisaki * Admiral Mark Coleman ( ) * Admiral Kathryn Janeway (Acting Director, 2381, Shatnerverse) * Commodore Carol McGivers (Star Trek: SFI) Division Directors * Admiral Helena Pope, director, Strategic Hazards Division (Star Trek: Avenger, Star Trek: Shadowstar Station)[http://www.www.ussavenger.org/800/avglogs.shtm Sastrowardoyo, Rahadyan. "Belonging." USS Avenger in Fiction] * Captain Fred Meyers, Directorate of Intelligence (DI) (Star Trek: SFI) * Captain Robert Jacobs, Directorate of Science and Technology (DST) (Star Trek: SFI) * Captain Richard Delgadillo, Directorate of Clandestine Services (DCS) (Star Trek: SFI) * Lieutenant Commander Cecelia Rodgers, Office of Public Affairs (OPA) (Star Trek: SFI) Operatives * T'Prynn * Elias Vaughn * Saavik * Ruriko Tenmei * Steve Tecklenberg * Timothy Sinclair * Tobias Moore * Tuvok * Logan MacLeod (Special Operations Branch) * Garav Rimosi (Special Operations Branch) See also *Section 31 *Special Operations Command *Starfleet Intelligence Special Operations Branch Intelligence